Mix
by TheSolitaryNoodle
Summary: A Pureblood who's fallen in love with a Mudblood... who would have thought? Not quite who you think... yes, it's Bellatrix Lestrange/Ted Tonks at Hogwarts. Weird pairing, I know. Other pairings, too. TTBL. ONESHOT.


**Yes, yes, I know I should be updating my other fics instead of littering you with loads of oneshots, but I was at my Grandma's for a few days and wrote this on her computer.**

**And, yeah, I know it's a wacky pairing, but there is only ONE OTHER BellaTed on (it's written by ****msllamalover****, check it out, it's really good) and I decided that the world needs MORE. The result is below. :D**

**Everything's JKR's. I just like to destroy her Fandom with stupid plots and pairings like this :) But I have fun. "Girls just wanna have fun…" Sorry, eighties moment there. Ooh, that reminds me, I have a new top with eighties stuff on it. It's very cool.**

**But now is not the time… I will just give you the fic and leave… yes…**

**Enjoy!**

"What do you want, Mudblood?" The raven-haired teenager snapped when she recognised the boy in the doorway.

He smiled that crooked smile that always sent her heart into a frenzy and shut the door softly behind him. The _click_ echoed through the dark Astronomy tower as he started to walk slowly towards her. "You can drop the act now, Bella. We're alone."

Bella sighed as his arms wrapped around her, melting into his warmth. "I'm sorry; Ted, but you know how I get…" She whispered as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"…Always keeping up appearances." Ted finished for her, kissing the top of her head and smiling into her thick black curls. His hand gently stroked her lower back as he looked down at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful; aristocratic features, pale skin and dark, mysterious eyes combined to create the daydream of most of the boys in school, and even some of the girls. She was easily the most wanted girl in school, and he had her in his arms.

Bellatrix sighed again, breathing in his familiar, comforting smell. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his sparkling hazel eyes and pressing her body closer to his. He half-smiled down at her, before moving one hand to the back of her head and crushing her lips to his.

The girl moaned quietly into his mouth as his thumb stroked the exposed skin between her shirt and skirt teasingly. Ted pulled away and smiled as her lips formed a disappointed pout. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek gently. Bellatrix turned her head and pressed her lips to his palm, all the while keeping her dark eyes trained on him.

She had never felt this way about any boy before. Though Lucius demanded possession of her at night and whenever else he felt like it and Rabastan more often than not claimed she was his and dragged her, sometimes bodily, to the boy's dormitory to prove it, and whatever any other boys liked to think, she loved Ted. It was at times like these, when there was nothing but the pounding of their love-struck hearts breaking the otherwise-perfect silence, that she felt truly happy.

Of course, there was always that nagging feeling at the back of her mind, the one that told her that she shouldn't be with him. With every second that passed when they were together, the rules that had been drilled into her since the minute she was born grew more prominent in her mind, flashing like those Muggle neon signs in her imagination. That voice – the Black voice, as she thought of it – that sounded oddly like her mother screamed at her every time her flesh touched his. A Pureblood who'd fallen in love with a Mudblood… who'd ever have thought?

But Blood – despite what her parents might think, that wasn't important, at least, not to her. She loved him. _That _was what was important.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ted asked, flashing her favourite crooked smile as he looked down at her.

Bellatrix shook her head, clearing her mind of the milling thoughts. She realised that she'd been staring at him for a while, lost deep in thought. "Sorry Ted, I was just… what's a penny?"

He chuckled, running his fingers through her soft hair and pressing her head to his chest. "Muggle money – it's like a knut."

She nodded, trying to be discreet as she inhaled his smell, smiling widely. "Sorry. I should be used to you speaking Muggle at me by now…"

"Don't worry about it." He half-laughed, resting his cheek against her head. He opened his mouth to ask her what he was planning to, but the words caught in his throat. "Bella…" He finally managed to get out. "Are – are you alright? I saw what… how Malfoy was treating you at lunch today."

She clutched the front of his shirt, and turned her head into his chest. "It's fine. He… I sorted it out."

"No you didn't." Ted whispered, almost too quietly for her to hear. She could never 'sort it out'. She was terrified of him, of what he would do if she fought back.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said sharply.

He nodded. "Well, it looks like Filch'll have to be careful before using _that _broom cupboard again." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She giggled, glad for the drop in tension. "I love you." She murmured, propping her chin up on his chest to look into his eyes.

He kissed her nose playfully. "And I love you. I guess that's alright then." She giggled again, slipping her arms around his waist and pressing even closer to him.

He reached over and grabbed the back of a chair, pulling it over and sitting down. She stood in front of him, slipping her fingers through his.

It was then that he noticed the scrape of metal against his skin; looking down, he saw with a gut-wrenching feeling the huge diamond ring on her left hand. "Bella? Bella, what's this?" He asked, dropping her other hand and bringing the left one up.

Bellatrix immediately jerked her hand back, hiding it behind her back as if that would reverse what he just saw as she dropped her gaze to the floor. "It… it's nothing, Ted, please…"

Ted stood up, touching her cheek gently so she looked back up at him with tear-filled eyes. "You're engaged?"

The first tear escaped her eyes, and it rolled down her perfect white cheek as she nodded. "Ted, I never… it was an arranged marriage, my parents just… forced this on me. I've never met him… I love _you_, Ted, not him… just please, forget it…" She babbled, looking deeply into his eyes as more tears fell.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Who is he?"

"Ted, please, you don't-"

His arms tightened around her, restricting her breath. "Bellatrix, _who is he_?"

He fingers, trapped between their two bodies, struggled to escape so she could loosen his suffocating hold. A sob racked her as she gave up, letting herself flop against him like a rag doll. "Rodolphus Lestrange."

Ted shut his eyes, pained. Rodolphus Lestrange, the French aristocrat who had graduated Hogwarts before they'd arrived. He was known for his violence. He had money, good looks, the social status, the good Blood… but he was violent. Incredibly so. He was renowned for hitting and raping his girlfriends… how much worse would it be for his wife? He loosened his arms slightly, so they weren't suffocating her but she still couldn't escape if she tried. "When do you marry him?"

"Two weeks after graduation." She whispered, cuddling tighter to him, her head buried into his chest.

Ted knew what he was going to do. He grabbed her head and pulled it back roughly, looking into her eyes. "Bella, listen. I know Lestrange has money and power and all those things your family worships, but we don't need that. Come with me. Run away with me. I have a flat, we could live there. In the Muggle world – we'll be safe. I'll keep you safe. Forever. I promise. Forget my Blood Status. I don't have enough money for a fancy ring, but… Bellatrix Black, will you marry me? If you love me, you'll do this."

There was a huge long pause, until another sob escaped the distraught girl and she shook her head. "I do love you, Ted, never forget that, but… abandon my family? Everything I know? What about my sisters, what will they do? Besides, if I leave, Dromeda will be left to marry him, and she's… I'm stronger than her… Ted, I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

In his fury, he shoved her roughly away from him. She stumbled back and smacked into the wall, head cracking against the stone. She never took her gaze from him as she slithered down the wall. He stormed over to her, kicking her hard in the side. "Can't or won't, Bellatrix?"

She gasped, her hand flying to the place where he'd kicked her as she struggled to her feet. For what seemed like hours, the only sound in the room was he laboured breathing, until – "I thought you were _different_, Ted." She managed to shout at his turned back. "That's why I love you, because I thought you cared about me. Not like Lucius or Rabastan or all those other boys who just drag me into their beds and don't even know the slightest thing about me, no… I thought you loved me back. But I guess I was wrong. You're no different to any other boy I've been with. You only want one thing, don't you? Oh, I wish I'd never met you…"

He spun on his heel, striding over and grabbing her by her shoulders, shaking her hard. "What's so hard to understand, you stupid little bint? I'm doing this _because _I love you! But oh no, never mind how much I'm risking, asking the eldest daughter of the sodding Blacks to marry me, it's all about you, isn't it? Because _you_ don't want to be known as the – what is it you call them? – _Blood-Traitor_ who ran off with a _Mudblood_. That's what you really think of me, isn't it? You think I'm not worthy to lick the mud from your shoes!"

More tears escaped her now, and she brought her hand up to her mouth as she shook her head. "No, it's not. Don't you ever think that!" She took a deep breath, not quite looking at him. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I couldn't care less if you're a Muggle-Born or the Purest Pureblood in the bloody universe, Ted."

"Then why won't you marry me?" He growled, turning his back to her again and clenching his fists so hard the knuckles went white.

Bellatrix moved behind him, wrapping her pale arms around his waist and standing on her tiptoes to hook her chin over Ted's shoulder, trying to catch his eye. "Please, Ted. Think about what you're asking me to do. Abandoning my family is a big deal…"

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, but made no other move towards her. "I know, gorgeous. I'm sorry. It's just I can't stand the thought of him hurting you. I love you too much."

She smiled against the back of his shoulder. "I don't know how I'm going to survive when you go off to that… unicorn thing."

He turned in her arms, encircling her tiny waist with his as he smiled into her neck. "_University_, not unicorn, beautiful."

Bellatrix laughed, the high, tinkling laugh that sent his thoughts out the window, but the laugh turned to a gasp as she felt his lips close around her earlobe. Immediately she fisted one of her hands into his scruffy dark-blonde hair and pulled him closer, gasping out his name, her free hand starting to work on his shirt buttons.

--

The next morning, when Ted came down to the Great Hall for breakfast with hair more scruffy than usual, he spotted Bella sitting at the Slytherin table with her sisters. He flashed her her special crooked smile, and she smiled back discreetly, before turning back to the stuck-up sister, snapping something that caused the blonde to shrink back and drop her gaze to her plate.

Suddenly, Ted felt another pair of eyes on him. He looked away from his secret girlfriend and to her left, where her middle sister sat. Andromeda? Yes, that was it… Her green eyes were filled with some strange mixture of curiosity, hate, and… love? Curiosity, yes, as to why he was staring at her sister, hate for tempting her away from the Pureblood etiquette she'd been taught for all of her life, but _love_? He shook his head and ruffled his hair, before leaning over and helping himself to a large portion of bacon, trying to distract himself from the girl's stare.

He didn't look up again until he heard the doors to the Great hall bang open, and Lucius Malfoy walked in like he owned the place, flanked by his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, while Rabastan Lestrange and Evan Rosier, Bella's cousin, walked by his side. They immediately started over to the Slytherin table, and, more importantly, Bellatrix. Malfoy grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back roughly, pushing his face close to hers and hissing something at her. She nodded as best as she could with her neck bent back at an unnatural angle. Ted didn't need to see her face to know she was terrified. Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her upright, and started to half-drag her down the aisle between the Slytherin table and the wall.

Ted stood up, his bacon forgotten. He marched out of the Great Hall, catching up with the Slytherins. "Hey!" He shouted after them. "Leave her alone!"

Lucius Malfoy turned, raising one pale, pristine eyebrow at him. "Ted Tonks, isn't it?" He sneered, distaste obvious in his voice. "Why on earth would I leave her alone? She's been a very naughty girl, sleeping with a Mudblood behind my back."

Bella froze in his arms, her petrified black eyes staring up at Lucius. He looked down at her, smiling cruelly. "Oh, that's right, darling, we all know. What I _don't _know, however, is what you saw in him…" He drawled, his eyes lifting from hers to lock with Ted's as he subtly got out his wand.

This didn't go unnoticed by Bellatrix. "Lucius, leave him alone!" She pleaded. "It's not his fault…"

Lucius clamped his hand down over her mouth, pressing down hard as his grey eyes again locked with hers. "But he's asked you to _marry_ him. How cute!" He lifted his head to look at the lone Hufflepuff, sneering coldly. "How stupid can Mudbloods get? She's a Black, you know. Know what they are, filth? They're Purebloods, some of the best. And, unfortunately, Purebloods and Mudbloods just don't mix. Run along, now, don't you have some – what is it Mudbloods do? – magic-stealing or something to attend to?"

With that, Ted lost all sense of reason and flew at Malfoy. Crabbe stepped in front of the blond, and Ted instead thudded into his flabby chest. Goyle came up behind him and Ted felt his nose break when his fist connected with his nose.

He could hear Malfoy, Lestrange and Rosier's laughs, and Bella's muffled sobs. He managed to stay conscious to hear Malfoy's, "Come on, slut," and see Bella's feet leave the ground as she was carried off before the blackness claimed him.

--

He woke up in the Hospital Wing to blinding sunlight. A dark silhouette leaned over him and he felt the back of someone's hand brush his cheek, and a cool glass being pressed to his swollen lips. When his eyes adjusted, he recognised the beautiful face and tried to sit up.

"No, no…" She whispered, gently pushing him back onto the pillows. "Don't sit up." He saw the purple bruises on her arms but decided not to mention it. Instead, he reached up and fiddled with a silky black ringlet as she smiled down at him.

There was silence, a comfortable silence, until about ten minutes had passed and Bellatrix spoke again. "He's right, you know." She said in a pained voice. "Purebloods and Mud… and Muggle-Borns, we just d-don't mix." Her voice broke as the lead weight settled in Ted's stomach. His hand froze in her hair. Deciding to get it over with quickly, she choked out, "I'm sorry." And leant down to kiss him.

The kiss was, in Ted's opinion, far too short, but it was filled with passion and love, and his heart broke when he thought about what it meant. She broke away suddenly, standing up and smiling weakly down at him as he lay in bed, before she spun on her heel and half-ran out of the Hospital Wing.

His next visitor was surprising. Little Andromeda Black stood by the end of his bed and stared at him for a long time, before she walked over and kissed him on the cheek, a soft, lingering kiss that would leave the skin there tingling afterwards. He watched her leave, (so different from her sister) and then lay there in thought for the whole night.

--

Bellatrix Lestrange's coal-black eyes scanned the piece of parchment that was covered in her Mother's unusually rushed handwriting. Andromeda had run away with the Mudblood. Ted Tonks. She choked back a sob. Dromeda had never come home from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at the end of her seventh year, but gone straight to the Mudblood's house. Mudblood. That was how she had to think of him now.

Ickle Drommie had abandoned their family, like she hadn't been able to. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how Ted proposed to her. _Had it been like he had to her? If she'd said yes…_ she could feel nothing but regret as she heard the front door open. His footsteps came crunching up the stairs… _Why Dromeda? Why my sister?_ _Why not some other girl, some faceless bore who I've never heard of? Why did he have to come back into my life, just when I thought I might stand a chance of getting over him? _The door handle turned and her husband stepped in, locking the door behind him as her looked at her with a predatory smile. She turned her head away from him in a futile attempt to hide without drawing much attention to herself.

A single tear fell on the word _Ted _as Rodolphus' calloused hand closed just a little too tightly around the back of her neck and he hissed _'come to bed' _in her ear in a voice that was laced with danger.

_Well done, Andromeda,_ she thought as she felt the familiar silver blade press sharply into her neck, _you've finally managed to beat your older sister at something. Congratulations. Knock yourself out._

_Literally._

Rodolphus would never know that the flood of tears that fell from her eyes that night weren't caused by him.

**Yeah, I know, it's wacky :P But I like the idea that she feels safe with Ted, unlike her usual appearance – cold-hearted Pureblood.**** Also, I know Ted's actually two years younger than her, but I mucked up the ages so they're the same age.**

**Reviews will be rewarded with, erm… whatever. You choose!**

**:D xxxx**


End file.
